


After-Punishment Sex

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Shiro (Voltron), Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sassy Keith (Voltron), Spanking, Submissive Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Keith doesn't text Shiro that he's going to be home late.Kinktober 2019 Day 1: Ass worship and spanking





	After-Punishment Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add this at first, but I'm here remedy the situation! 
> 
> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"I need you to stay late tonight. Allura called out because she's sick and Lance has plans." Coran smiles apologetically. 

"I can't stay late, Coran! You know this! I picked the late afternoon shift so that I wouldn't have to stay late. I've gotta get home!" 

Coran sighs. "I will never ask this of you again! Please, Keith!" 

Seeing as he has no choice, he takes a deep breath forces down his rising panic. "Fine, but I want overtime!" 

"Done! Thank you so much!" Coran spins away happily, leaving Keith to wallow in despair. 

**********

It's pitch black outside Keith's apartment. It's silent too. He gulps and quietly unlocks his door before stepping inside. Toeing off his shoes, he pads quietly into the living room where he sets his stuff down. Not daring to turn on a light, Keith heads into the bedroom. 

The curtains are open and moonlight illuminates the bed. He can feel the blood drain from his face when he sees no one in the bed.  _ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!  _

"Welcome home, Keith." Shiro's deep voice sounds from behind him, making him jump. 

"Sh-Shiro! I'm home!" 

“Yes, I can see that.” Heavy hands land on Keith’s shoulders and steer him into the bedroom. “You’re late.”

“I-I’m sorry! Coran needed me to stay late because Allura called out sick and Lance was on his scheduled day off! I-I got paid overtime for it, but I tried to get it so I didn’t have to stay! I promise!”

“Keith, you’re supposed to be home at 8 o’clock every night. You know this is part of our agreement.”

"But there was nothing I could do, Shiro! What was I supposed to tell Coran? No? I could get fired!" 

Sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose, Shiro shakes his head. "No, I guess not. I'll call and talk to Coran tomorrow morning. For now, I guess I'll just have to punish you!" 

Any relief Keith is feeling disappears at the mention of punishment. "Wha-? But I thought you said-" 

"Your punishment is because you didn't let me know of the predicament you were in." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Go get ready." 

Letting his shoulders slump in defeat, Keith heads into the bathroom to get undressed. He quickly throws his clothes into the hamper and brushes his hair before walking back out into the bedroom, naked.

Shiro, sitting on the bed, pats his lap. “Over my lap, Keith.” Nodding silently, Keith walks over and lays over his lap. “You know the drill; what do you say?”

“I count and say thank you,” he replies.

“Thank you ‘what’?”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“That’s right, good boy.” Shiro rubs a palm over Kieth’s butt, gently massaging the cheeks. He waits until Keith relaxes and brings his hand down, giving Keith a firm smack.

Keith jumps. “O-one. Thank you, D-Daddy,” he stutters, wincing at the burn.

“Good boy. You’re going to get ten since you didn’t let me know you were going to be late. You’re not going to get any for being late since you couldn’t really tell Coran no, but I will be talking to him so this doesn’t happen in the future. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” He can feel himself start to slip into his headspace.

“You’re such a good listener, Keith.” Shiro caresses Keith reddening cheeks before bringing his hand down again.

Keith yelps. “T-two. Th-thank you, Daddy.” Tears come to his eyes as his cheeks burn from the firm hits.

“You’re doing so good, baby boy. You have a few more to go,” Shiro coos.

Keith whines as another hit lands on him, making him jolt forward. “Th-three. Thank you, D-Daddy.” His cock begins to throb as the pain from his buttcheeks shoots straight to his cock.

Shiro caresses Keith’s butt again. “Look at your pretty cheeks, all nice and red.” Another hit.

“Four. Th-thank you, D-Daddy.”

“Once I’m done punishing you, I’m going to show you just how much I love your little ass.” Another smack.

“Five. Thank you, D-Daddy!” Keith’s hisses of pain turn into slight moans of pleasure.

“You’re not supposed to be enjoying yourself, Keith. This is a punishment.” Another smack; harder than the last.

Keith hisses. “S-six. Thank you, Daddy.” He bites his lip to keep in a moan.

Shiro rubs his butt again. “Good boy.” Another smack.

“Seven. Thank you, Daddy.” Tears of frustration and pain begin to brim in his eyes; tears of frustration because he wants to cum and tears of pain because getting spanked hurts. Another hit. “E-eight. Thank you, D-Daddy.” He sniffles.

“You’re doing so well, Keith.” Another smack.

“N-nine. Th-thank you, D-Daddy!” Keith just barely stifles a sob, now fallen completely in his headspace.

“Just one more, baby boy. One more.” Shiro runs his hand from the back of Keith’s neck to his butt before rearing his hand back and delivering the final spank.

“T-ten. Th-thank you, D-Daddy.” This time, Keith is unsuccessful at holding back his sobs.

“Good job. You’re such a big boy, Keith,” he whispers, pulling Keith up and into a hug.

Wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck, Keith allows himself to be coddled and comforted. Shiro reaches over and grabs a bottle of lotion before gently disentangling himself from Keith.

“Lay on your tummy for me, baby boy.”

Carefully doing as instructed, Keith lets himself relax and look back at what his boyfriend is doing. "What are you gonna do, Daddy?" He sniffs. 

"I'm going to show you just how much I love your little ass, baby. Does that sound fun?" 

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy." Shiro smiles and puts some lotion on his hands and starts rubbing it into Keith's bright red ass. "I love how plump you are, baby. Your ass is so nice to touch and grab." Shiro's skillful fingers begin massaging the plump ass. 

“A-ah, th-thank you, D-Daddy!” Keith arches his ass further into Shiro’s hands, wanting more.

“Of course, baby.” His fingers dip in the crack and find Keith’s pucker. “Oh? What’s this?” He spreads Keith’s cheeks and looks at the pucker winking at him. “I think it wants me. What do you think?”

“Ooh, please, Daddy! It wants you! It wants you so bad! I want you!” He babbles.

Shiro chuckles and leans down, blowing air over the winking pucker and watching it wink even faster. “Okay, baby.” He licks a strip up from right behind Keith’s balls to the top of his crack. Then, he moves down and bites each still-pink cheek. “I love your ass, baby,” he groans, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Keith’s pucker.

“Please! Please, Daddy!” Keith chants, canting his ass up in an attempt to get what he wants.

Firmly gripping Keith’s hips, Shiro forces them down. “Don’t you dare move those hips, baby, or you won’t get what you want,” he warns before moving his hands back to Keith’s ass. Once again spreading those luscious cheeks, Shiro dives in. He kisses and sucks at Keith’s pucker, thrusting just the tip of his tongue in to drive Keith wild.

“D-Daddy! Please!” Keith cries, writhing around slightly. “Please, Daddy!”

Shiro groans at how wrecked he sounds before thrusting his tongue in the whole way. He’s not disappointed in the reaction.

Keith’s back arches and a scream tears from his throat. “Daddy!” His hands bunch the sheets underneath him. His hole clenches down on Shiro’s tongue, trying to suck it in deeper and deeper. 

Chuckling slightly, Shiro slides a finger into Keith’s hole as well, curling it just right to brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves that make up his prostate.  _ That’s it, go wild. _

Another scream tears from Keith’s throat as he sees stars dance across his vision. No longer in control of his hips, they buck back against Shiro’s face to try and gain more friction. “Please, please, please, please!”

Pulling away, Shiro lines up his cock and pushes it in.

“Yes! Yes, please, Daddy!” Keith cries, twisting and writhing in pleasure. “More!”

Setting a slow pace, Shiro runs his hands all over Keith’s ass. He squeezes and pinches the cheeks in time with his thrusts. “Your ass feels so tight around me, baby. It feels so good around my cock, baby. It’s my own personal cocksleeve, huh?”

“Y-yes, Daddy! All yours! My ass is yours!”

“Good boy.”

“Please, Daddy, can I cum?” He moans, humping back against Shiro and feeling the friction on his own leaking cock from the sheets.

Feeling his own release approaching, Shiro groans appreciatively. “With me, baby boy. With me.” His thrusts speed up and become harder, causing Keith to cry out again. “I’m gonna cum, baby. Cum with me!”

With a loud groan, the two of them cum together. Keith groans as he feels Shiro’s hot cum fill him up and Shiro groans when Keith clamps down on him. After riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms, Shiro collapses on top of Keith and lays there for a moment before pulling out and rolling over onto his side. Gently pulling Keith into his arms, he smooths away the hair plastered on Keith’s sweaty forehead.

“What a good job, baby. I’m proud of you; you did so well!” He praises, gently pressing kisses to Keith’s face and caressing his body.

“Th-thank you, Daddy. A-and I’m sorry I didn’t text you to let you know I had to stay late at work.”

“It’s all right, baby boy. I know you’re sorry.” 

They cuddle in silence for a few moments, Keith soaking up the attention when he looks up at Shiro. “Daddy, can I have a bath?”

“Of course, baby. I’ll go draw one for you right now.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Keith watches as Shiro stands up and walks into the adjoining bathroom.  _ Maybe I should do this more often; that was the best after-punishment sex I’ve had in a while… _

“Don’t even think about it, baby.” Suddenly, Shiro is looking right at him.

He giggles. “Think about what?”

“You’re thinking that you should do this again; you should definitely not do this again. After-punishment sex is not always going to be a thing, just so you know.”

Keith pouts. “Fine.”  _ Definitely going to do this again. _

Shiro sighs and heads back into the bathroom to finish drawing up a bath.  _ He’s definitely going to do this again. _


End file.
